The present invention relates to a disposable toilet implement and, in particular, to a handle capable of selectively releasing the disposable toilet implement in a hands-free manner for disposal to avoid biocontamination.
As the consuming public becomes more and more concerned with biocontaminants, the market for disposable toilet implements has grown exponentially. Traditionally, toilet brushes and toilet plungers were utilized for their designed task then rinsed and stored in an appropriate caddy for subsequent re-use as needed.
In order to reduce contamination, devices have recently entered the market which allow for disposal of the cleaning head after use. Many of these devices had limitations because the connection between the scrubbing pad and the handle did not allow a substantial amount of torque to be applied to the cleaning pad without inadvertent release.
Furthermore, known disposable toilet implements are typically designed for engagement with only a single implement as the connection is specifically tailored therefor. That is, a cleaning pad must resist a particular force application such as torque while a plunger must resist a longitudinal force typical of a plunging action.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toilet tool which readily receives a toilet tool implement with sufficient engagement to prevent inadvertent release during use yet is thereafter easily released in a hands-free manner for disposal.